This application generally relates to a system and method for the analysis of aircraft flights, and more particularly relates to such analysis based upon externally collected data about aircraft movements (AM Data, as defined below).
Aircraft advisors/consultants have used flight computers to individually calculate the estimated flight times of an aircraft type to verify flight time and performance. There is no system that has been designed to use multiple databases to conduct statistical analysis of externally collected data of aircraft movements (AM Data) to develop business intelligence to understand, forecast and/or confirm aircraft transactions, market activity, usage patterns, development of new business, products and procedures, industry trends, as well as verify the accuracy of invoices, flight records, flight/duty logs, flight time invoiced, airport enplanements/usage, geographic/in-state usage, regulatory/operational compliance and aircraft records when compared with AM Data combined with computed flight times. It would be useful to provide a means of solving one or more of these problems.